The Voice Of Love (Krisho)
by esthiSipil
Summary: Joonmyeon yang diam-diam mencintai Yifan, dan Yifan yang belum menyadari perasaannya pada Joonmyeon (summary-nya kayaknya gak nyambung dah... #plakk). Yang jelas ini... KRISHO...


**Cast : Kris & Suho **

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

VOICE OF LOVE

Suara dentingan piano terdengar mengalun lembut dari salah satu ruangan di sebuah ruman mewah yang terletak pada kawasan elit Kota Seoul. Jari-jari lentik dengan lincah menari di atas tuts hitam putih yang menghasilkan nada-nada indah penyejuk jiwa.

Kim Joonmyeon, namja yang memainkan piano itu, nampak begitu menikmati lagu yang dia mainkan. Sesekali dia memejamkan kedua mata indahnya untuk menghayati lagu cinta yang dia mainkan. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

Tepat saat berakhirnya lagu yang dia mainkan, suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Nyonya Kim, ibunya, tengah tersenyum padanya dari ambang pintu.

"Sayang, Dokter Wu sudah datang. Sekarang sedang memeriksa adikmu di kamarnya. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu berjalan mengikuti ibunya menuju kamar Kim Jongin, adiknya. Hari ini memang adiknya terserang demam, sehingga tidak bisa kuliah.

Ketika dia masuk ke kamar Jongin, ternyata Dokter Wu sudah selesai memeriksa adiknya dan sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Yifan?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Ah ya...nama Dokter Wu adalah Yifan. Dia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Kim dan sudah dianggap anak oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai dokter muda itu? Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, suaranya dalam, dan meskipun wajahnya terkesan datar dan dingin, kepribadiannya ternyata hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ahjumma, hanya demam biasa. Asal cukup istirahat dia pasti cepat sembuh," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang telah menimbulkan debar-debar aneh di hati seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada dokter tampan itu. Entah sejak kapan, bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Yang jelas hatinya akan meletup gembira tiap kali Yifan datang ke rumah ini. Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon berteriak dan mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun dia tahu hal itu tak mungkin.

"Myeonie, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Yifan ramah sambil mencubit pipi chubby Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipi nya yang dicubit Yifan. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melotot lucu.

"Aigooo.. Kau itu menggemaskan sekali!" Yifan mengacak-acak rambut Joonmyeon.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat interaksi antara dua namja itu. "Myeonie, bagaimana kalau kau memainkan lagu yang baru kau pelajari kemarin? Yifan pasti suka.." usul Nyonya Kim.

"Benarkah? Kau belajar lagu baru lagi? Keren! Ayo tunjukkan padaku. Ahjumma, aku permisi dulu ya.." pamit Yifan sambil menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Joonmyeon ketika digandeng begitu. Meskipun Yifan cukup sering menggandeng Joonmyeon, ekspresi Joonmyeon selalu sama…kaget dengan pipi merona merah.

"Eomma, mereka cocok kan? Jodohkan saja mereka," kata Jongin sambil membetulkan letak selimutnya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Eomma dan Appa sebenarnya berniat begitu. Tapi...biarkan saja mereka yang memutuskan takdir mereka sendiri.." ujar Nyonya Kim bijak.

Jongin hanya memandang ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Joonmyeon tampak sudah duduk di bangku piano kayu itu, sementara Yifan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada piano sambil menumpukan kedua lengan bawahnya di atas badan piano.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka kalau setiap kali Yifan datang, Joonmyeon akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Awalnya Yifan yang memintanya, karena dia sangat suka mendengar suara piano.

Joonmyeon memandang Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin aku duduk di situ?" tanya Yifan heran.

Joonmyeon mengangguk semangat.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Tidak akan mengganggu permainan pianomu?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Kali ini Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Arra…aku akan duduk di situ," kata Yifan akhirnya.

Dia menggerakkan kaki panjangnya dan duduk di samping Joonmyeon. "Nah, ayo mainkan lagunya," pinta Yifan begitu dia sudah duduk.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah. Keduanya terlarut dalam melodi lagu yang berasal dari permainan piano Joonmyeon.

"Wawww! Daebak! Lagunya benar-benar bagus, Myeon. Kau sangat hebat!" puji Yifan tulus sambil mengacak pelan surai hitam Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari Yifan, hatinya benar-benar berbunga-bunga.

"Kau tahu? Aku dari dulu sangat suka mendengar orang bermain piano. Itulah salah satu alasanku jatuh cinta pada Yuri. Dia sangat pandai bermain piano. Aku jadi merindukannya," mata Yifan menerawang dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat menyebut nama Yuri.

Sinar mata Joonmyeon meredup. Itulah salah satu alasan Joonmyeon tidak berani menunjukkan perasaannya pada Yifan.

Yuri, kekasih Yifan...

Dia meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun dari cara Yifan membicarakan yeoja cantik itu, Joonmyeon tahu Yifan masih sangat mencintainya.

Ada rasa sakit menusuk hati Joonmyeon. Dadanya terasa diiris pisau. Sesak. Joonmyeon memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yifan.

Namja jangkung itu menoleh dan mendapati Joonmyeon tersenyum manis padanya. "Mianhe, aku malah tenggelam dengan masa laluku lagi."

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Dia menatap Yifan khawatir.

Yifan tersenyum mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir."

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga kesehatanmu," pamit Yifan. Dia melemparkan senyum manisnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Air mata mengaliri pipi mulus Joonmyeon begitu pintu kayu itu tertutup. Hatinya begitu terluka. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak memanggil Yifan untuk memintanya tinggal dan tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Betapa dia sangat ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap dokter muda itu. Betapa dia ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai namja pirang itu. Tapi Joonmyeon tak bisa, dia tak mungkin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan...karena dia bisu.

Ya, penyakit aneh yang menyerangnya ketika usianya belum genap 12 tahun menyebabkan pita suaranya rusak. Banyak dokter didatangkan untuk menyembuhkannya, namun tak ada yang berhasil. Akhirnya dia harus pasrah menerima kenyataan pahit menjadi seorang tuna wicara. Meskipun awalnya berat, berkat dukungan keluarganya, dia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dia dan keluarganya mulai mempelajari bahasa isyarat agar bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Awalnya Joonmyeon masih bersekolah di sekolah untuk anak-anak normal. Namun karena kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan guru dan teman-temannya, akhirnya dia keluar dan mulai sekolah di sekolah khusus.

Di sekolah khusus itulah akhirnya Joonmyeon mulai mengenal musik. Dia belajar bermain piano dan menggelutinya sampai sekarang, saat usianya telah menginjak 23 tahun.

Baginya, selain keluarganya, musik adalah teman setianya. Dia memang mengurung dirinya di rumah dan sangat jarang keluar. Paling-paling keluar dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya saja. Dia tidak punya teman dekat, bahkan teman biasa pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sampai 2 tahun lalu, ketika Yifan hadir dalam hidupnya sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Kim, menggantikan dokter sebelumnya yang harus pindah ke luar negeri.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Joonmyeon merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Yifan juga bisa bahasa isyarat meskipun tidak terlalu banyak, membuatnya mudah untuk mendekati Yifan.

Namun harapan Joonmyeon seketika hancur saat memgetahui Yifan saat itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Yuri. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Yifan sepertinya masih sangat mencintai Yuri.

Dengan air mata yang masih berlinang, Joonmyeon kembali memainkan lagu yang tadi diperdengarkannya pada Yifan. _Miracle In December_.

.

.

Yifan memegang dadanya yang mendadak berdegup saat Joonmyeon menggenggam tangannya tadi. Belum pernah ada yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya lagi setelah kematian Yuri 1 tahun yang lalu, sampai saat ini.

Sejak dia mendengar permainan piano Joonmyeon pada hari pertama kedatangannya ke rumah ini, Yifan sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekat namja itu.

Meskipun pada akhirnya dia mengetahui kalau Joonmyeon bisu, tidak menjadi persoalan baginya. Apalagi Yifan bisa bahasa isyarat sedikit-sedikit, atau kalaupun mentok dia akan menuliskan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Joonmyeon.

Sikap tenang dan senyuman Joonmyeon juga merupakan salah satu alasan Yifan merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dia sudah menganggap Joonmyeon dan Jongin saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar kala Joonmyeon menggenggam tangannya tadi.

Ya Tuhan, apakah ini artinya dia mulai jatuh cinta?

"Hyung, kenapa? Kau sakit?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh..ehh.. Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lho, Hun, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Yifan heran saat dilihatnya adiknya, Sehun, menghampirinya.

"Sudah 10 menit-an. Aku ingin menjenguk Jongin, katanya dia sakit. Kebetulan hyung ada di sini. Antarkan aku ke kampus ya..." pintanya.

Sehun dan Jongin memang sahabat karib, makanya dia sering ikut Yifan jika Yifan kebetulan mengunjungi keluarga Kim.

"Oh, arra. Kita pamit dulu pada Ahjumma."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nyonya Kim, mereka pun segera meluncur menuju kampus Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yifan lebih banyak diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kok diam saja? Sedang ada pikiran ya?" tanya Sehun heran.

Yifan memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, namun jika diam seribu bahasa seperti ini, terutama terhadap adiknya sendiri, jelas bukan gayanya.

"Hanya perasanmu saja. Hyung tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Yifan sambil tetap fokus ke depan.

"Bohong... Ini bukan seperti dirimu. Ayolah, hyung, cerita padaku ada apa?" bujuk Sehun.

Yifan menghela nafasnya, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari adik satu-satunya itu. "Tadi Joonmyeon menggenggam tanganku," ceplos Yifan akhirnya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya heran, "Lalu? Bukannya kalian sering gandengan tangan ya, Hyung? Apa anehnya kalau dia menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Justru itu. Entah kenapa jantungku tadi mendadak berdebar saat dia melakukannya. Aku juga heran," jawab Yifan.

Sehun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya, "Jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya, Hyung!" godanya.

"Ish! Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan begitu, Hun," timpal Yifan.

"Lho, sekarang aku tanya padamu. Sebelumnya pernah tidak jantungmu berdebar kalau menggenggam tangan seseorang?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah menggenggam tangan orang lain, Hun."

"Nah, apalagi itu. Memangnya kenapa kau berani menggandeng atau menggenggam tangannya?" Sehun menatap wajah kakaknya itu dengan tatapan sok tahu-nya.

Yifan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Yifan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia berani menggandeng atau menggenggam tangan mungil Joonmyeon.

Awalnya memang dia tak pernah melakukannya. Kebiasaan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon baru dilakukannya setengah tahun belakangan.

Rasanya nyaman saja saat melakukannya, membuatnya tenang. Jemari Joonmyeon yang mungil terasa sangat pas dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Oke, pikiran macam apa itu?

"Molla...aku juga tidak tahu. Aku merasa itu adalah hal yang harus kulakukan saat bersamanya.." jawab Yifan akhirnya.

Sehun terkikik geli, "Hyung..hyung..itu sih sudah jelas kalau kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Jangan mengelak dan menghindar lagi.." nasihat Sehun.

Mobil Yifan mulai memasuki halaman kampus Sehun. Sehun melompat keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum menutup pintunya, dia bicara lagi, "Pikirkan kata-kataku, hyung, jangan coba-coba menahan dirimu dari cinta. Joonmyeon-hyung namja yang baik dan kurasa kalian cocok. Aku yakin Yuri-noona juga akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Oke? Gomawo tumpangannya.. Pai pai, hyung!"

Sepeninggal Sehun, Yifan termenung. Dia berusaha meresapi kata-kata adiknya itu. Sejurus kemudian, senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ck, dasar rambut pelangi sok tahu..." decaknya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah itu, Joonmyeon nampak asyik membaca sebuah novel di taman belakang rumahnya. Dia tak menyadari ketika seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Pagi, Myoen," sapa Yifan sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Joonmyeon buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yifan tengah berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah. Dia menggeser duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, isyarat untuk Yifan duduk di situ.

Yifan langsung menempatkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon lalu membuat isyarat dengan tangannya, "_Apa kau ke sini memeriksa salah satu keluargaku?"_

Setahu Joonmyeon, hari ini tidak ada yang sakit.

Yifan tersenyum dan menggeleng. Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku ke sini ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut Yifan.

Joonmyeon menatap Yifan tak berkedip. Yifan datang khusus menemuinya? Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah?

"Kenapa, Myeon? Kau keberatan kalau aku menemuimu?" Yifan memasang ekspresi pura-pura sedih.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menggeleng dengan keras sambil menggenggam tangan Yifan. _"Jangan marah,"_ itulah arti tatapan Joonmyeon.

Yifan terkekeh, "Aku tidak marah kok. Hanya bercanda," dicubitnya pipi Joonmyeon gemas.

Sejujurnya dia gugup...oh, sangat gugup malah. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini dia datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim khusus untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, melepas atribut kedokterannya.

Kenapa? Yifan juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang jelas kata-kata Sehun kemarin begitu mengganggu pikirannya, membuat tidurnya tak tenang. Bahkan semalam wajah Joonmyeon menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Yifan bersumpah jantungnya kembali berdebar sekarang, sangat kencang. Huft!

_"Kau sudah sarapan?"_ Joonmyeon menggerakkan tangannya lagi membuat bahasa isyarat.

"Tadi aku sarapan di rumah. Terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau ada acara tidak hari ini?" tanya Yifan.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm...maukah kau pergi denganku? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," tanya Yifan ragu. Dia takut Joonmyeon menolak ajakannya.

Namun diluar dugannya, Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kedua mata indahnya berbinar-binar dan seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau mau? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang saja.." ajak Yifan sambil berdiri dan menggandeng Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menahan Yifan saat Yifan hendak menariknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan heran.

_"Aku ingin ganti pakaian dulu.."_

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kutemani kau.." Yifan menarik Joonmyeon menuju kamarnya. Hey! Siapa tuan rumahnya?

Sesampainya di kamar, Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah kemeja yang akan digunakannya untuk pergi dari lemari pakaiannya, sementara Yifan asyik mengamati gerak-gerik Joonmyeon. Yifan baru sadar kalau setiap gerakan Joonmyeon terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya lembut seperti bayi...kesimpulannya...Joonmyeon itu benar-benar namja yang lucu seperti anak anijing.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menatap Yifan sambil memeluk pakaiannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan heran.

_"Aku ingin ganti baju." _

"Oh, ya silakan kau ganti baju," ujar Yifan heran.

Joonmyeon membuat isyarat lagi dengan tangannya, _"Kau harus membalikkan tubuhmu."_

Yifan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ya ampun! Jangan bilang kalau namja mungil ini malu untuk mengganti pakaiannya karena ada dirinya. Mereka kan sama-sama namja.

"Kau malu?" tanya Yifan tak percaya.

Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Yifan gemas bukan main melihat reaksi Joonmyeon. Terlintas ide di kepalanya untuk menggoda namja mungil itu.

"Oke oke...aku akan membalikkan tubuhku." katanya.

Saat Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya, Joonmyeon langsung melepaskan t-shirt-nya. Tepat ketika Joonmyeon sedang membuka lipatan kemejanya, Yifan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Joonmyeon tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kemeja yang sedang dia pegang.

Yifan memandangnya sambil tersenyum jahil, "Gotcha!" seru Yifan.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menutupi tubuh atasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa malu dipandangi dalam keadaan _topless_ begini, apalagi yang memandangnya adalah Yifan, namja yang diam-diam dia cintai.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat tak karuan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Yifan mendadak merasa bersalah melihat Joonmyeon malu begitu. Dengan ekspresi menyesal dia lalu menghampiri Joonmyeon dan memungut kemeja Joonmyeon yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Mianhe, aku cuma bercanda, Myeon. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan sekaget ini," sesalnya. "Ayo turunkan tanganmu, Myeon."

Yifan meraih tangan Joonmyeon yang masih setia menutupi dadanya. Dengan hati-hati di turunkannya tangan Joonmyeon, kemudian dipakaikannya kemeja itu pada tubuh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tercekat dengan perlakuan lembut Yifan padanya, apalagi ketika Yifan membimbing tangannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lengan kemejanya. Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, karena dia takut pandangan matanya akan bertabrakan dengan mata elang Yifan. Nafas Joonmyeon semakin tercekat ketika tanpa sengaja dada Yifan menggesek keningnya, karena demi Tuhan...tubuh mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Tidak pernah mereka sedekat ini dalam posisi berhadapan, paling-paling saat mereka duduk atau berjalan bersebelahan.

Yifan mengancingkan satu-satu kancing di kemeja Joonmyeon tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada namja mungil itu, meskipun Joonmyeon masih menunduk. Yifan menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sadar. Ternyata kau memang manis, Myeon. Batinnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai.." kata Yifan setelah selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir kemeja Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon rupanya masih malu karena dia belum juga mengangkat kepalanya.

Yifan mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon dengan salah satu tangannya agar dia bisa memandang wajah manis itu. "Myeon, maaf ya..." ucapnya tulus.

Joonmyeon benar-benar terbius dengan tatapan lembut Yifan. Dia sebenarnya tak sanggup menatap mata Yifan, namun tangan Yifan di dagunya membuatnya tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Joonmyeon mengulas senyum malu-malunya dan mengangguk.

Yifan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Joonmyeon, "Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yifan lalu menggandeng tangan mungil itu keluar dari kamar.

Hati Joonmyeon berbunga-bunga sekaligus berdebar-debar membayangkan dirinya dan Yifan akan berjalan-jalan berdua, suatu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dengan siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali anggota keluarganya.

.

.

Aneh... Itulah yang dirasakan Yifan.

Saat ini dia dan Joonmyeon sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka jalan-jalan di sini. Keluar masuk berbagai macam toko, seperti toko pakaian, buku, pernak-pernik, makanan, parfum, dan lain-lain.

Mereka tidak belanja, hanya membeli beberapa buah parfum. Yifan baru tahu kalau Joonmyeon sangat menyukai aroma vanilla. Dia juga membeli parfum hasil pilihan Joonmyeon untuknya dan kebetulan dia juga suka wanginya.

Yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah selama mereka berjalan, tautan tangan mereka tak pernah lepas. Semakin aneh lagi adalah apa yang dirasakannya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Lebih gila lagi dia merasa kalau dirinya dan Joonmyeon diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja disampingnya ini?

Sementara Joonmyeon terlihat sangat ceria. Dia sangat bahagia bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Yifan. Lihat saja bintang-bintang dimatanya dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Saking bahagianya, tanpa sadar dia akan mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangannya dengan Yifan, membuat dada Yifan semakin dijalari rasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menariknya masuk ke sebuah toko yang ternyata toko kaset. Dengan semangat dia mendekati rak-rak tempat lagu-lagu pianis terkenal dipajang. Diambilnya satu buah CD dan ditunjukkannya pada Yifan.

"Maksim? Kau suka lagu-lagu Maksim?" tanya Yifan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk. Lalu dia memilih-milih lagi dan diambilnya satu buah cd.

Yifan membaca judul yang tertera pada sampul cd itu, "Wah, ternyata kau penggemar drama korea juga ya?" goda Yifan karena yang diambil Joonmyeon adalah soundtrack drama Winter Sonata.

Joonmyeon tersenyum malu. _"Ada yang ingin kau beli?"_

Yifan memandang sekeliling dan menggeleng,"Tidak ada. Kau sendiri? Masih ada yang ingin kau cari?"

Giliran Joonmyeon yang menggeleng. Yifan lalu menggandeng Joonmyeon ke kasir. Dia mencegah Joonmyeon mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Biar aku saja," katanya.

Joonmyeon menatapnya sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu," lanjut Yifan lagi sambil membelai pipi Joonmeon, yang langsung menghadirkan rona merah di sana.

Yifan sendiri kaget dengan aksinya barusan, tapi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaannya dengan senyumnya. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Yang jelas mata indah Joonmyeon dan pipi putih itu begitu menggodanya.

Keluar dari toko kaset, Yifan menggandeng Joonmyeon dan membawanya ke salah satu restoran ramen di dalan mall.

"Aku lapar," kata Yifan sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Joonmyeon hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu Yifan.

Mereka begitu menikmati sajian ramen hangat yang ada di depan mereka.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Yifan menatap Joonmyeon tanpa berkedip.

Joonmyeon yang menyadari Yifan sedari tadi menatapnya jadi salah tingkah dan gugup. Diletakkannya sumpitnya dan diteguknya air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering.

Yifan masih saja menatapnya. Joonmyeon benar-benar tak tahan ditatap lama-lama begitu karena jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan. Dia lalu menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Yifan, membuat namja blonde itu gelagapan.

_"Kenapa sih kau menatapku begitu?"_ Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hehehe...mianhe... Aku tadi..hmm..kenapa ya? Entahlah, aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu manis, makanya aku memperhatikanmu," Yifan terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tentu saja pengakuan Yifan barusan membuat wajah Joonmyeon semakin merah. Manis? Manis dia bilang? Oh Tuhan, hati Joonmyeon terasa melayang.

Melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang tersipu malu, Yifan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Myeon, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu tentangmu?" tanya Yifan sambil menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon di atas meja.

Joonmyeon semakin berdebar dengan sikap Yifan. Ada apa dengan dokter tampan dihadapannya ini? Perlahan Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm...apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Yifan hati-hati.

Joonmyeon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yifan yang dengan telak menohok hatinya. Bagaimana tidak menohok jika orang yang diam-diam dicintainya bertanya seperti itu? Tapi haruskah dia jujur? Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yifan buru-buru berkata, "Mianhe, Myoen, aku tidak bermaksud usil atau lancang memcampuri kehidupan pribadimu. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Joonmyeon menatap mata Yifan lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Yifan.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, terkesan ragu-ragu dan takut.

Ada rasa sedih dan kecewa menghinggapi hati Yifan saat mendapati jawaban itu dari Joonmyeon. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sakit. "Oh...begitu ya? Apa aku kenal orangnya?" Yifan berusaha bertanya dengan nada biasa, meskipun kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Joonmyeon jadi takut melihat ekspresi Yifan. Kenapa dia terlihat sedih dan kecewa? Apakah dia...? Ah, Joonmyeon benar-benar tak berani berandai-andai dan berharap. Dia harus tahu diri.

Joonmyeon lalu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, sambil berharap agar Yifan tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Yifan menaikkan alisnya. Tunggu...dia kenal siapa orangnya? Satu-satunya orang yang sama-sama dikenal oleh Yifan dan Joonmyeon adalah...

"Sehun?" tebak Yifan dengan nada tak percaya.

Tentu saja tak percaya. Sehun kan sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan Joonmyeon, karena dia datang ke rumah Joonmyeon pasti urusannya dengan Jongin.

Joonmyeon tak kalah kaget dengan tebakan Yifan. Oh Tuhan, salah besar. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir wajar saja Yifan menebak Sehun.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil membuat isyarat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan Sehun? Lalu siapa lagi orang yang aku kenal sekaligus mengenalmu?" tanya Yifan heran. Dia berpikir keras dan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Joonmyeon menelan salivanya karena gugup. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai Yifan bisa menebaknya. Doanya dalam hati.

Selama beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba, Yifan merasa tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dugaannya kali ini benar atau salah, namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya cukup yakin.

"Myeon, apakah yang kau cintai itu..."

Belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Joonmyeon keburu memotong ucapannya.

"_Yifan, aku mau ke kamar mandi. Tunggu sebentar ya."_

Alasan saja sebenarnya, karena Joonmyeon takut mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Yifan. Dia tidak siap kehilangan namja tinggi itu.

Yifan terkekeh geli melihat kegugupan Joonmyeon. Jika memang Joonmyeon jadi segugup itu, berarti dugaannya benar bahwa namja yang dicintai Joonmyeon selama ini adalah dirinya. Kalau iya benar, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan ya?

Karena berjalan terburu-buru, Joonmyeon tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang ahjussi tepat di pintu masuk restoran.

Mata keduanya membelalak lebar saat melihat laptop yang dibawa oleh pria paruh baya itu kini hancur di lantai.

Mata ahjussi itu memandang Joonmyeon dengan kilatan marah, "Yak! Kau buta ya?! Kalau jalan itu lihat ke depan!" bentaknya kasar.

Joonmyeon membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, bermaksud meminta maaf. Sungguh dia benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya.

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendekati mereka. Matanya menatap horror laptop yang kini rusak di lantai.

"Kenapa kau hanya membungkukkan tubuh saja? Mana suara maafmu eoh?!" bentaknya lagi.

Joonmyeon benar-benar ingin menangis. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengucapkan maaf?

Yifan lalu berusaha menetralisir suasana, "Tuan, kami minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Masalah laptop Anda yang rusak, aku akan menggantinya," ucap Yifan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ahjussi itu kini beralih menatap Yifan dengan sinis, "Heh, anak muda, yang menabrakku itu dia! Lalu kenapa kau yang meminta maaf eoh?! Aku tidak terima permintaan maafmu! Harus dia yang meminta maaf!" bentaknya sambil menuding Joonmyeon.

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Pandangannya beralih pada Joonmyeon yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kejadian itu menarik perhatian pengunjung yang ada di situ. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan ahjussi yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang sambil melotot pada Joonmyeon.

"Tuan, aku meminta maaf atas nama dia. Dia juga sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Kami mohon, Tuan, jangan diperpanjang ya. Kami janji akan mengganti laptop Anda yang rusak.." bujuk Kris dengan sabar. Lagi-lagi dia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia tak ingin mengatakan pada pria ini kalau Joonmyeon sebenarnya bisu, di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Aish! Kau ini siapanya sih?! Kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf?! Yang menabrakku kan dia! Apa kau kekasihnya?!" Pria tua itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat jantung Yifan berdegup kencang. Tanpa sadar dia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Joonmyeon terkesiap melihat anggukan kepala Yifan? Matanya membulat tak percaya. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya hanya untuk membantunya menghadapi situasi ini, tak ayal hatinya dijalari rasa bahagia. Baginya tidak apa-apa menjadi kekasih pura-pura Yifan, meskipun hanya sesaat.

"Oh, jadi benar kau kekasih namja ini?! Memang kekasihmu ini bisu ya? Kenapa dari tadi dia tidak bicara eoh?!" tanya ahjussi itu.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia tak ingin ahjussi itu salah paham dengan sikapnya yang tidak mau mengatakan maaf.

Ahjussi itu membelalak tak percaya dan menatap Yifan dan Joonmyeon bergantian. Sejurus kemudian tawanya meledak. Dia lalu memandang Yifan yang kini tengah bingung dengan sikap ahjussi itu, "Heh, anak muda, kau itu tampan, tinggi, dan kulihat kau cukup mapan. Yeoja dan namja di luar sana pasti banyak yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Lalu kenapa kau malah menjatuhkan pilihan pada namja bisu ini eoh?" ejeknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yifan.

Deg!

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit dan perih mendengar perkataan ahjussi itu.

Dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi dan berlari keluar. Tak dihiraukannya suara Yifan yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Yang dia ingin sekarang adalah menjauh dari tempat ini, menjauh dari ahjussi kasar itu, dan menjauh dari Yifan.

Yifan yang tidak berhasil menghentikan Joonmyeon dengan panggilannya, menatap marah pada ahjussi yang masih memasang wajah mengejek itu.

"Tuan, jika saja kau bukan orang tua, ingin rasanya aku meninju wajah Anda. Sayangnya aku masih menghormati dan menghargai Anda. Aku rasa lebih baik aku bersama dengan orang yang bisu, daripada aku harus bergaul dengan orang yang bisa bicara namun tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya seperti Anda," desis Yifan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan marah.

Dia lalu berlari keluar dari restoran itu berniat mengejar Joonmyeon.

Untung saja matanya masih sempat menangkap punggung Joonmyeon yang kini tengah berlari menuju pintu keluar mall.

Dengan secepat kilat dia berlari mengejar namja mungil itu. Sesampainya di luar, ternyata hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Untungnya dia masih bisa melihat ke arah mana Joonmyeon berlari. Tak dipedulikannya terpaan hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah berhasil mengejar Joonmyeon.

Untunglah di depannya Joonmyeon berlari tidak terlalu cepat, sepertinya sudah sangat kepayahan. Dengan sigap Yifan mempercepat larinya agar bisa mengejar Joonmyeon.

Hup! Dia berhasil menangkap lengan Joonmyeon dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Myeon, kumohon berhenti... Hosh hosh..."

Diluar dugaannya, Joonmyeon meronta minta dibebaskan. Dia terus memaksa berlari meskipun kini Yifan sudah memegang lengannya. Yifan bersikukuh menahan tubuh Joonmyeon agar tidak berlari lagi. Apalagi mereka berdua kini benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Joonmyeon, berhentilah... Jangan berlari lagi..." Yifan menarik lengan Joonmyeon dan menyebabkan tubuh Joonmyeon berbalik menabrak tubuh tinggi Yifan.

Dengan cepat Yifan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Joonmyeon dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

Joonmyeon benar-benar tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Dia menangis di dada Yifan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah dihina seperti itu di depan orang-orang.

Terselip rasa bersalah di hati Yifan. Seandainya tadi dia tidak mengaku-aku Joonmyeon adalah kekasihnya, pasti tidak begini jadinya.

"Mianhe, Myeon... Ini semua salahku... Mianhee..." ucap Yifan sambil mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala Joonmyeon. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Joonmyeon bergetar di pelukannya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengaku menjadi kekasihmu... Mianhe.. Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya jadi begini..." sesalnya.

Perkataan Yifan barusan semakin membuat hati Joonmyeon sesak. Dia tahu tadi Yifan memang berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, tapi entah kenapa sangat sakit rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu langsung dari bibir Yifan.

Ahjussi itu benar. Dia memang tidak pantas untuk Yifan. Seorang dokter muda tampan seperti Yifan tidak layak mendapatkan seorang pendamping yang bahkan mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu'-pun tidak bisa.

Air matanya semakin deras keluar. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak pening. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan limbung.

Yifan kaget karena merasakan tubuh Joonmyeon lemas, "Myeonie, gwencahana?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia berusaha sedikit mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun rupanya Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak kuat karena dia kini bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Yifan.

Bagaimana ini? Batin Yifan. Tidak mungkin dia menggendong Joonmyeon kembali ke mall untuk mengambil mobilnya yang memang diparkirkan di sana. Bukannya tidak kuat, tapi hujan semakin deras turun sedangkan jarak mereka dengan mall sekarang agak jauh. Kasihan Joonmyeon jika semakin lama kehujanan.

Akhirnya Yifan menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan menggendong tubuh Joonmyeon masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya tubuh lemah Joonmyeon di kursi belakang. Setelah dia naik, dia lalu menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dan taksi itupun melaju.

Di rebahkannya kepala Joonmyeon agar bersandar di bahu tegapnya dan digenggamnya tangan mungil itu. Yifan meraba kening Joonmyeon. Agak panas memang. Pantas saja dia pingsan.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Yifan menggendong Joonmyeon dan menekan bel beberapa kali.

Sehun membukakan pintu dan memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus heran melihat pemandangan di depannya. Joonmyeon yang kini tengah berada dalam gendongan Yifan dengan kondisi tubuh yang basah kuyup plus Yifan datang dengan taksi, tidak dengan mobil.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Mobilmu mana?" tanya Sehun terheran-heran.

"Nanti hyung ceritakan. Sekarang kau bantu aku ya. Badan Joonmyeon panas. Hyung ingin mengobatinya," pinta Yifan sambil membawa Joonmyeon ke kamarnya.

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Dia bergegas ke dapur mengambil sebaskom air dingin berikut dengan handuk kecil untuk di jadikan kompres dan membawanya masuk ke kamar Yifan. Setelah itu dia mengambil obat-obatan yang memang selalu ada di rumah itu, mengingat profesi Yifan sebagai dokter.

Yifan kini sedang melepaskan pakaian Joonmyeon yang basah kuyup hingga menyisakan celana boxer-nya saja. Dengan hati-hati dikeringkannya tubuh Joonmyeon yang basah kuyup dengan handuk kering.

"Hyung, itu nya tidak diganti juga? Kan basah.." tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah celana boxer Joonmyeon.

Yifan memandang boxer Joonmyeon dengan ragu. Kalau dia menggantinya juga, berarti dia akan bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Joonmyeon sepenuhnya. Pasti Joonmyeon akan malu setengah mati ketika bangun nanti.

Sehun menyeringai jahil, "Atau kau mau aku yang menggantinya, hyung?"

Yifan mendelik tajam pada adiknya yang jahil itu, "Jangan berani macam-macam, Hun, biar hyung yang menggantinya. Kau keluar saja sana!" usirnya.

Sehun terkekeh geli, "Duh, sebegitu posesifnya. Kalau kau yang mau gantikan sih ya sudah tak apa-apa. Kan aku hanya menawarkan," ujarnya cuek sambil melenggang santai meninggalkan kamar Yifan.

Yifan berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamarnya, takut adik isengnya itu tiba-tiba masuk dan melihanya sedang mengganti celana boxer berikut dalaman Joonmyeon.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, di bukanya celana boxer dan dalaman Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati. Di keringkannya area privat namja mungil itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Yifan sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat pasien yang telanjang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda jika pasien itu adalah Joonmyeon.

Apalagi dia sedikit tidak rela saat adiknya tadi menawarkan diri untuk melakukan tugas itu. Mungkin sama dengan perasaan seseorang yang tidak rela tubuh kekasihnya dilihat orang lain. Urgh! Benar-benar pikiran yang aneh.

Diamat-amatinya wajah damai Joonmyeon dan tersenyum. Wajahnya memang bagai malaikat, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan hatinya tenang saat bersama Joonmyeon.

Syukurlah selama kegiatan mengeringkan sampai memakaikan pakaiannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon tidak terbangun sama sekali. Memang beberapa kali Joonmyeon bergerak dalam pingsannya, tapi tidak sampai terbangun.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Yifan kembali mengamat-amati wajah Joonmyeon yang masih belum sadar. Matanya terpaku pada bibir mungil Joonmyeon yang seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk menciumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Joonmyeon. Saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Joonmyeon, dia berbisik, "Ternyata kau sangat indah, Myeon," sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

"Hyung, apakah kau per-.. Omo! Yak, apa-apaan kau, hyung?!" Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk terbelalak melihat kakaknya yang kini tengah mencium bibir Joonmyeon.

Yifan reflek menegakkan tubuhnya dan melotot pada Sehun, "Kau yang apa-apaan?! Masuk tidak pakai ketuk pintu dulu!" balas Yifan sewot.

"Yang benar saja, hyung! Dia itu pingsan! Seharusnya kau menyadarkan dia dulu! Aish! Dokter tapi kok pabbo!" Sehun menuding-nuding Yifan.

Yifan tercengang mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan. Oiya, dia sampai lupa kalau Joonmyeon sedang pingsan, bukannya tidur.

"Cepat ambilkan minyak angin, Hun, hyung akan coba menyadarkan dia," suruh Yifan agak panik.

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "Dari tadi juga minyak anginnya sudah kusediakan, hyung, tuh di kotak obat."

Yifan langsung memeriksa kotak obat dan mengambil botol minyak angin yang ada di sana sambil nyengir.

"Makanya kalau cinta, bilang langsung saat orangnya sadar. Jangan diam-diam mencuri ciuman pas dia pingsan. Itu tidak elit, hyung," cerocos Sehun sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggerak-gerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan.

Tanpa mempedulikan cerocos Sehun, Yifan lalu membuka tutup botol minyak angin tersebut dan didekatkan pada hidung Joonmyeon. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Joonmyeon dengan lembut, "Myeon...Joonmyeon, sadarlah.. Bangunlah.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian usahanya berhasil. Joonmyeon menggerakkan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap.

Saat pandangan matanya sudah mulai jelas, dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah Yifan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Panik melandanya saat dirasakannya pipinya memanas. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat sakit di kepalanya kembali terasa.

"Hey, pelan-pelan, Myeon, tubuhmu masih agak panas.. Berbaringlah.." bujuk Yifan.

Joonmyeon yang masih terkejut dan bingung, semakin panik saat melihat pakaiannya ternyata sudah diganti dengan piyama yang bukan miliknya. Dia memandang Yifan seolah-olah bertanya.

"Hehehe...iya aku yang mengganti pakaianmu tadi, soalnya basah.." Yifan cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mata Joonmyeon membulat mendengar penjelasan Yifan. Wajahnya bertambah merah. Dia kontan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sehun tertawa geli melihat tingkah Joonmyeon. Andai saja Joonmyeon tahu kalau kakaknya diam-diam mencium bibirnya, apa jadinya ya? Batinnya.

Yifan terkekeh, "Myeon, jangan ditutupi wajahmu. Kenapa harus malu sih? Hei.." Yifan berusaha menyingkirkan bantal itu dari tangan Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon justru semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bantal tak berdosa itu.

"Aku tinggalkan kalian deh, supaya lebih leluasa. Yifan-hyung, awas jangan macam-macam!" goda Sehun sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Joonmyeon masih belum mau juga melepaskan bantal itu dari tangannya.

"Myeon, wajahnya dibuka dong... Jangan ditutupi begitu.. Tadi itu pakaianmu basah kuyup, kalau tidak kuganti nanti masuk angin. Ayolah.." Lagi-lagi Yifan berusaha menjauhkan bantal itu dari genggaman Joonmyeon.

Perlahan-lahan Joonmyeon mau juga melepaskan bantal itu, akhirnya nampaklah wajahnya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang memgerucut lucu.

Yifan gemas bukan main melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon, "Aigooo... Joonmyeon-ku menggemaskan sekali sih.."

Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi gembil Joonmyeon. Namja mungil itu melemparkan bantal yang dipegangnya pada Yifan yang dibalas dengan tawa terbahak-bahak Yifan.

"Sudah sudah...kau harus minum obat, Myeon, setelah itu istirahat ya," kata Yifan setelah dilihatnya Joonmyeon lagi-lagi memegang kepalanya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk lemah. Segera diminumnya obat pemberian Yifan. Dia pasrah saja saat Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya. Saat Yifan hendak beranjak dari duduknya, Joonmyeon dengan cepat memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Myeon? Ada yang kau perlukan lagi?" tanya Yifan lembut sambil kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk ruang ruang kosong di samping tubuhnya

"Kau ingin aku tidur di sini?" tanya Yifan heran.

Joonmyeon mengangguk cepat.

Yifan diam dan menimbang-nimbang. Wow! Gemuruh di dadanya kembali terasa, tapi dia tidak tega menolak permintaan Joonmyeon.

Akhirnya Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat senyum cerah muncul di bibir mungil Joonmyeon. Dengan cepat dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang pada Yifan.

Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Joonmyeon, sedikit serba salah apakah akan tidur menyamping atau telentang.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu gugup? Yifan merutuk dalam hatinya.

Joonmyeon sebenarnya tak kalah gugup, hanya saja dia agak takut tidur sendirian di kamar yang bukan kamarnya.

Keduanya benar-benar salah tingkah. Terkadang berbaring ke kiri, telentang, ke kanan, berbagai pose mereka lakukan. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling menyamping dan wajah mereka kini berhadapan.

Oow...mungkin Dewi Cinta sedang menembakkan panah cintanya pada dua insan yang sedang sibuk mengatur degup jantung mereka itu. Seketika tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan.

Joonmyeon yang tidak sanggup berpandangan dengan Yifan, berniat membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Yifan dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya dengan cara melingkarkan tangan panjangnya ke pinggang ramping Joonmyeon, sedikit menarik Joonmyeon agar merapat pada tubuhnya.

Terlihat kepanikan di mata Joonmyeon dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Yifan, jangan lakukan ini. Kau membuatku lemas. Batinnya panik.

Yifan tersenyum lembut melihat kepanikan Joonmyeon, "Ssst...tenanglah, Myeon.." bisiknya menenangkan.

Joonmyeon berusaha tenang, sungguh dia berusaha, demi Tuhan dia benar-benar berusaha. Tapi siapa yang bisa tenang jika pujaan hatimu kini berbaring tepat di hadapanmu, menatapmu lembut, dengan wajah yang amat dekat, bahkan kau sampai bisa merasakan deru hangat nafasnya di wajahmu?

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat Yifan terkekeh geli, "Kau sebegitu gugupnya berdekatan denganku begini?" tanyanya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Kali ini Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau jawab?"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya memberi isyarat, _"Keduanya."_

"Kalau pertanyaanku yang tadi siang bagaimana?" pancing Yifan lagi.

Joonmyeon kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat diiringi dengan tatapan takutnya.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon semakin gelagapan. Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yifan, namun dia seakan-akan tak memiliki kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri karena terbius tatapan Yifan.

"Kau tahu, Myeon, sepertinya aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukaimu."

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Yifan. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Yifan menyukainya? Apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar? Tapi suka seperti apa?

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Atau mungkin aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama tapi tak pernah kusadari, aku tidak tahu, Myeon. Selama ini aku memang sedikit tenggelam dalam kenanganku dengan Yuri, sampai-sampai aku buta dan tak melihat ada orang lain yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku dan begitu dekat denganku. Dan orang itu adalah kau. Jujur aku tidak tahu apakah yang kurasakan padamu ini adalah cinta, tapi yang jelas aku menyukaimu, Myeon.."

Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yifan. Tak lama kemudian senyum malu-malu terlukis di bibir mungil Joonmyeon, yang dibalas senyum hangat Yifan.

Joonmyeon menyentuh dadanya dengan telunjuknya, lalu menyentuh dada Yifan setelahnya.

Yifan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Joonmyeon, menyisakan jarak beberapa inchi saja antara wajahnya dengan wajah Joonmyeon.

"Akhirnya kau jujur padaku, Myeon.." bisiknya sambil menyentil ujung hidung Joonmyeon dengan telunjuknya, membuat Joonmyeon mengerutkan hidungnya lucu.

Yifan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Joonmyeon dan meletakkannya di antara dada mereka, "Maukah kau menungguku? Aku tahu permintaanku ini egois, tapi aku harap kau mau menunggu sampai aku benar-benar yakin sudah bisa melupakan Yuri," pinta Yifan, "Jika hari itu tiba, aku janji akan menjadi milikmu selamanya," lanjutnya.

_"Benarkah?"_ Joonmyeon membuat isyarat.

Yifan mengangguk mantap.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum cerah dan langsung menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jangkung Yifan. Saking semangatnya, tanpa sengaja dia membenturkan keningnya terlalu keras dengan dada Yifan.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan, Myeonie.. Sakit ya?" Yifan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengusap-usap kening Joonmyeon sambil menatapnya khawatir.

Joonmyeon ikut-ikutan mengusap-usap keningnya dan memandang Yifan dengan tatapan lucu dan mulut manyun.

Yifan tertawa geli melihatnya, "Makanya jangan terlalu semangat.. Sini kupeluk.." Yifan mengulurkan tangannya sambil sedikit menarik tubuh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon dengan senang hati kembali menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yifan, setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Yifan dengan malu-malu.

Yifan tersenyum bahagia menerima kecupan Joonmyeon. "Selamat tidur, Myeonie.." ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

"Yifan-hyung, aku sudah membuat makan mal-..." Sehun yang lagi-lagi masuk tanpa izin, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kakaknya ternyata sudah terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Joonmyeon.

"Dasar naga keras kepala... Sudah jelas jatuh cinta, masih tidak mau mengaku juga..." ujarnya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Yifan.

.

.

**2 Bulan Kemudian**

Sejak malam itu, hubungan Yifan dan Joonmyeon semakin dekat. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu, entah Yifan yang mampir ke kediaman Kim, atau Joonmyeon yang menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Yifan di rumah sakit.

Tak jarang Joonmyeon membuatkan makan siang untuk Yifan lalu diantarkan ke rumah sakit, yang tentu saja membuat Yifan sangat senang.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga tak kalah bahagia karena mereka bisa melihat Joonmyeon bahagia.

Meskipun Joonmyeon selalu mengisyaratkan kalau dia dan Yifan belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tahu dari cara mereka saling memandang dan berinteraksi, mereka memang saling jatuh cinta.

Bukankah cinta tak perlu diungkapkan, cukup ditunjukkan dengan perbuatan?

Malam ini, seperti biasa Joonmyeon menunggu kedatangan Yifan sambil bermain piano. Yifan bilang akan mengajaknya malan malam di luar.

"Hyung, Yifan-hyung sudah datang. Tapi dia sekarang sedang bicara serius dengan appa dan eomma. Sepertinya dia membawa kabar buruk," Jongin masuk dan langsung dengan wajah sendu.

Hati Joonmyeon berdesir mendengar kabar dari adiknya itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Dia bergegas mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju ruang tamu. Ternyata di sana sudah ada kedua orang tuanya dan Yifan yang nampak bicara serius. Jongin benar, ekspresi sendu dan sedih terpasang di wajah ketiganya. Firasat Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak enak.

"Myeonie, sini, sayang. Kami perlu bicara denganmu," Nyonya Kim yang melihat Joonmyeon mematung di tangga langsung memanggilnya.

Dengan langkah ragu dan harap-harap cemas, dia mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Nyonya Kim.

Yifan duduk di hadapannya menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sayang, Yifan datang ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting," terang Nyonya Kim.

"Hmm, memang mulai kapan kau pindah, Yifan?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Pindah? Yifan mau pindah? Kemana? Kenapa dia tidak pernah di beritahu sebelumnya?

"Sebenarnya kepindahanku ke Kanada masih 2 bulan lagi, ahjussi.. Hanya saja mulai bulan depan, aku sudah harus bolak-balik Kanada-Seoul untuk mengurus berkas-berkasku," jawab Yifan.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, sedih, dan terluka. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata indahnya. Yifan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Tuan Kim, tak tega melihat tatapan sedih Joonmyeon.

"Ahh..geurae.. Lalu apakah dokter penggantimu nanti akan berasal dari rumah sakit yang sama?" tanya Tuan Kim lagi.

Yifan mengangguk, "Iya, Ahjussi, besok aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian."

Tuan Kim mengangguk-angguk mengerti akan penjelasan Yifan.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon sibuk dengan pikiran kalutnya. Dia benar-benar merasa mau pingsan. Kenapa Yifan tiba-tiba pindah? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang? Kalau dia pindah, lalu hubungan mereka bagaimana?

Hubungan?

Bahkan mereka sebenarnya belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mengingat itu semua dada Joonmyeon terasa begitu sesak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar air matanya tidak sampai tumpah.

Kenapa Yifan begitu tega padanya? Batinnya pilu.

Nyonya Kim meremas pundak anak sulungnya itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini juga ada maksud lain, ahjussi, ahjumma.." lanjut Yifan memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka untuk sesaat.

"Katakan saja, nak," ujar Nyonya Kim lembut.

"Hmm..jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin...ingin melamar Joonmyeon," ujar Yifan mantap.

"Nde?!" Tuan dan Nyonya Kim membulatkan kedua mata mereka mendengar permintaan Yifan, sedangkan Joonmyeon reflek mengangangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yifan tak percaya.

Yifan melamarnya? Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam? Pria yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya kini tengah melamarnya.

Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, seolah-olah mengatakan "Apa kau bersedia?".

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum malu-malu dan mengangguk pelan.

Senyum kelegaan muncul di bibir Yifan kala melihat Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun senyum lega itu kembali berganti dengan ekspresi cemas karena Tuan dan Nyonya Kim masih belum memberikan jawaban mereka.

"Ehem... Yifan, apakah kau benar-benar mantap ingin melamar anakku?" tanya Tuan Kim akhirnya.

"Ya, Ahjussi.. Aku mencintai Joonmyeon. Mianhe jika semuanya serba mendadak. Aku baru mendapat kabar tentang promosiku ke salah satu rumah sakit di Kanada kemarin siang, ahjusii. Awalnya aku berniat melamar Joonmyeon bulan depan, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun karena ada pemberitaan mendadak ini, aku mengubah niatku, ahjussi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku," Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya meskipun dalam posisi duduk.

Tuan Kim memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali, "Jadi rencanamu kau ingin acara pernikahannya digelar sebelum keberangkatanmu ke Kanada dan setelah itu membawa Joonmyeon bersamamu begitu?"

"Rencanaku memang begitu, ahjussi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Itu kalau ahjussi dan ahjumma setuju. Jika memang ini dirasa terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak keberatan menunggu. Yang penting malam ini aku sudah mengutarakan niatku untuk melamar Joonmyeon," Yifan buru-buru menambahkan.

Dia tak menyangka dia bisa segugup ini dan jantungnya bisa berdebar sedemikian kencang. Diliriknya Joonmyeon yang ternyata tak kalah gugup.

"Pada dasarnya ahjussi dan ahjumma tidak keberatan dengan rencanamu. Malah ahjussi senang kau datang melamar Joonmyeon dan berniat membawanya ke Kanada bersamamu. Tapi ahjussi punya satu syarat untukmu," Tuan Kim menatap Yifan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Syarat apa, ahjussi?" tanyanya.

"Syaratnya adalah Joonmyeon mau menikah denganmu dan bersedia dibawa ke Kanada," Tuan Kim kini ganti memandang Joonmyeon yang duduk di samping istrinya.

Tentu saja Joonmyeon mengangguk kuat-kuat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan appa-nya barusan. Dia lalu berdiri dan memeluk Tuan dan Nyonya Kim bergantian.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia ikut memeluk Tuan dan Nyonya Kim bergantian. "Terimakasih banyak, ahjumma, ahjussi. Kalian tidak tahu betapa restu kalian sangat berarti bagiku!" Yifan benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Panggil kami eomma dan appa, Yifan," ralat Nyonya Kim sambil mengerling jahil pada Joonmyeon yang berdiri disampingnya.

Joonmyeon mencubit lengan Nyonya Kim sambil cemberut.

"Appooo! Aish! Masak kau mencubit eomma di depan calon suamimu?" goda Nyonya Kim lagi.

"Dia memang selalu begitu kok, eomma. Aku sering dijitak olehnya. Yifan-hyung, chukkae nee... Nanti kalau Joonmyeon-hyung sudah kau boyong ke Kanada, kapan-kapan aku di ajak ke sana ya!" Jongin yang entah sejak kapan bergabung dengan mereka, memeluk Yifan erat.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah. Gampang! Nanti kalau kau dan Sehun sudah resmi dia akan memboyongmu juga ke Kanada," Yifan balas menggoda calon adik iparnya itu.

Jongin terkejut mendengar kata-kata Yifan. Bagaimana Yifan tahu kalau Jongin diam-diam menyukai si rambut pelangi itu? Aish!

"Jangan kaget begitu. Sehun tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Tapi itu tebakanku saja.. Rupanya feelingku benar ya.." tambah Yifan sambil mencolek lengan Jongin jahil.

Yifan berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon dan merangkul pundaknya lembut lalu mengecup keningnya tanpa disadari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim karena fokus mereka kini beralih pada Jongin. Pipi Joonmyeon bersemu merah, lalu buru-buru dia membalas dengan mengecup pipi Yifan.

"Ommo! Jongin-ah, kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada eomma kalau kau pacaran dengan Sehun?!" pekik Nyonya Kim.

"Ish! Jangan percaya kata-kata Yifan-hyung, eomma, dia kan memang jahil," timpal Jongin sambil melotot pada Yifan.

"Memang belum pacaran...tapi akan kan? Sehun bilang dia menyukaimu juga kok.." elak Yifan.

"Wah, daebak! Menantu kita dua-duanya adalah anak dari teman kuliahku! Ini benar-benar tak kusangka. Yifan, apakah ayah dan ibumu tahu?" tanya Tuan Kim semangat.

Yifan mengangguk, "Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kabar dariku, appa. Mungkin minggu depan mereka akan datang ke Korea."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu kedatangan mereka ke sini. Sejujurnya appa sudah rindu pada ayahmu," Tuan Kim menepuk pundak Yifan.

"Terimakasih, appa. Hmm..baiklah. Aku ingin mengajak Joonmyeon makan malam di luar, appa, eomma.." Yifan meminta izin.

"O iya... Ya sudah kalian pergilah. Hati-hati yaa..." ujar Nyonya Kim sambil mengangguk, diikuti oleh Tuan Kim.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon lalu keluar dari rumah itu dan meluncur ke restoran tempat biasa mereka makan.

.

.

Malam ini restoran itu cukup ramai, untung saja masih ada tempat yang tersisa.

Suasana makan malam kali ini benar-benar berbeda bagi mereka berdua. Ini adalah makan malam pertama mereka setelah Yifan resmi melamar Joonmyeon. Ekspresi bahagia terpancar dari wajah keduanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, meskipun terkesan mendadak, lamaran yang dilakukan Yifan benar-benar manis dan romantis, karena Yifan langsung melamar pada kedua orang tua Joonmyeon.

"Maaf ya aku mendadak melamarmu malam ini. Kau pasti kaget," ucap Yifan di sela-sela acara makan mereka.

Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng_, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah sangat bahagia."_

"Geurae? Syukurlah kalau kau bahagia, Myeon. Awalnya aku takut kau menolak lamaranku yang tiba-tiba dan mendadak ini. Kau yakin mau ikut denganku ke Kanada setelah kita menikah nanti?" tanya Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi mulus Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon reflek memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan Yifan.

_"Kau kan tahu aku mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku menolak lamaranmu, Yifan.." _

Melihat isyarat Joonmyeon, Yifan mendadak merasa sangat bersalah. Pertama karena dia benar-benar egois telah membuat Joonmyeon menunggunya, kedua karena tadi dia sempat membuat Joonmyeon menangis. Wajahnya mendadak sendu.

_"Kenapa, Yifan?"_

Yifan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Mianhe... Aku tadi sempat membuatmu menangis. Sebenarnya tadi itu aku mau langsung mengatakan tentang rencana lamaranku terlebih dulu, baru tentang kepindahanku. Tapi entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuamu aku mendadak gugup. Akhirnya yang keluar duluan malah cerita tentang kepindahanku."

Mendengar penjelasan Yifan, Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar, _"Aku tadi memang sempat berpikir kau sangat jahat karena mau pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi pikiran itu sirna karena ternyata kau juga melamarku."_

Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon di atas meja dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mesra, membuat rona merah di pipi Joonmyeon muncul.

"Mulai besok, kita sudah harus mempersiapkan pernikahan kita berdua. Mudah-mudahan semuanya lancar ya."

Joonmyeon mengangguk malu-malu, _"Nanti aku akan minta tolong Jongin membantu kalau kau sibuk di rumah sakit."_

"Sehun juga pasti akan kumintai tolong. Tapi aku janji akan berusaha sebisaku untuk mengurus sendiri semua keperluan pernikahan kita nanti. Aku sangat gugup. Kau gugup tidak?"

_"Tentu saja aku sangat gugup. Ini kan pernikahan pertama bagiku, Yifan."_

Yifan langsung melotot lucu melihat bahasa isyarat Joonmyeon, "Kau pikir ini pernikahan keduaku? Ini kan juga pernikahan pertamaku..." Yifan mencubit pipi Joonmyeon gemas.

Joonmyeon nyengir menyadari kebodohannya, _"Iya, maaf. Ini yang pertama bagi kita berdua, dan mudah-mudahan yang terakhir."_

"Yang pertama dan selamanya..." timpal Yifan dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Joonmyeon.

Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana malam di taman kota.

Joonmyeon yang merasa bahagia, selalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Yifan selama mereka berjalan. Yifan tersenyum karena ini adalah kali pertama Joonmyeon melakukannya, karena biasanya mereka hanya bergandengan tangan.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai kecoklatan Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan.

"Aku senang kau menggandeng lenganku seperti ini, pertama kalinya dan ternyata aku menyukainya. Sering-sering lakukan ini padaku ya," goda Yifan.

Joonmyeon cemberut lalu memukul lengan Yifan pelan, _"Jangan menggodaku terus, Yifan."_

"Kenapa? Aku senang menggodamu. Reaksimu sangat lucu kalau kugoda."

Joonmyeon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bisa-bisanya Yifan menggodanya terus-terusan seperti ini, meskipun dalam hatinya dia senang.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah kolam dengan air mancur di tengah taman dan duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang menghadap persis ke kolam tersebut.

Keduanya menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Joonmyeon merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yifan sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Myeon..." panggil Yifan.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yifan.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Yifan.

Permintaan Yifan cukup mengejutkan Joonmyeon. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dicium atau mencium. Jika mereka berciuman sekarang, Yifan adalah orang pertama yang menciumnya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak masalah baginya. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu caranya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan lagi ketika melihat tatapan bingung sekaligus gugup Joonmyeon.

_"Aku belum pernah berciuman.. Tidak tahu caranya.."_

Yifan tertawa geli dengan kepolosan Joonmyeon, "Tapi kau mengijinkanku menciummu kan?" tanya Yifan lagi. Dia tak ingin memaksa Joonmyeon jika memang tidak siap.

Joonmyeon tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk.

Yifan lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Joonmyeon agar ikut berdiri.

"Kalau kau gugup, kau pejamkan saja kedua matamu, biar aku yang bergerak," ujar Yifan lembut. Dia tahu betul Joonmyeon pasti sangat gugup sekarang, jadi sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk membantu Joonmyeon rileks.

Joonmyeon memandang Yifan sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan jantung berdebar dia kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Yifan tersenyum hangat saat memperhatikan wajah Joonmyeon. Sangat manis dan benar-benar seperti malaikat. Memang tidak salah Yifan memiliki pasangan seperti Joonmyeon.

Yifan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan perlahan-lahan dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon agak sedikit terkejut saat bibir Yifan menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena sensasi hebat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dengan lembut Yifan menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Joonmyeon yang masih diam. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam kedua tangan Joonmyeon dan membimbingnya agar Joonmyeon meletakkan tangan mungilnya di dadanya, setelah itu dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya sendiri di pinggang ramping Joonmyeon, sedikit menarik tubuhnya agar tubuh mereka merapat.

Setelah beberapa detik, Joonmyeon mulai bisa membalas ciuman Yifan, membuat Yifan tersenyum dalam ciuman manis mereka.

Lutut Joonmyeon menjadi lemas dan tangannya reflek mencengkeram kemeja depan Yifan, membuat Yifan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Joonmyeon menjaganya agar tidak sampai merosot ke tanah.

Kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen membuat Joonmyeon sedikit mendorong dada Yifan. Meskipun dengan berat hati, Yifan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Wajah Joonmyeon benar-benar merah padam dengan bibir yang agak bengkak. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Dia masih belum berani membuka kedua matanya setelah kegiatan ciuman mereka tadi.

Dengan sabar Yifan menunggu sampai Joonmyeon kembali membuka kedua matanya. Yifan terkekeh mendapati Joonmyeon memandangnya dengan tatapan malu-malunya setelah akhirnya namja mungil itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Kenapa malu-malu begitu heum?" tanya Yifan.

Joonmyeon buru-buru membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yifan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus malu. Ciuman pertamanya akhirnya diserahkan pada namja yang benar-benar dia cintai.

"Apakah itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Yifan.

"Hmmm…sepertinya kau salah, Myeon.. Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu. Aku tahu itu."

Joonmyeon buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yifan dengan ekspresi panik, _"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Kau harus percaya padaku."_

Yifan mengacak lembut rambut Joonmyeon sambil tertawa geli melihat kepanikan di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Iya iya aku percaya kalau belum pernah ada yang menciummu sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin 100% kalau yang barusan itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

Joonmyeon menatap Yifan bingung. Kalau Yifan percaya bahwa selama ini belum pernah ada yang menciumnya, lalu kenapa dia bersikeras kalau yang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamanya? Memangnya kapan lagi dia berciuman sebelumnya?

"Soalnya…hmm…aku pernah mencium bibirmu sebelumnya," Yifan cengengesan.

Joonmyeon tentu saja semakin bingung mendengar pengakuan Yifan. Memangnya kapan Yifan pernah menciumnya? Seingatnya tidak pernah.

"_Kapan? Seingatku kita tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya."_

"Itu…waktu kau pingsan karena kehujanan di depan mall. Kau ingat tidak? Yang aku membawamu ke rumahku. Aku diam-diam mencium bibirmu waktu kau masih pingsan. Hehehe…" jawab Yifan.

Kedua mata Joonmyeon membulat lucu. Dia lalu menyerang tubuh Yifan dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil, membuat Yifan menggelinjang geli dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang. Mereka tak henti-hentinya saling melemparkan pandangan mesra.

Yifan baru menyadarinya sekarang saat mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Meskipun Joonmyeon tidak bisa mengucapkan kata cinta, namun dia bisa melihat jutaan bahkan milyaran ungkapan cinta dari mata Joonmyeon yang indah. Dan baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Cinta memang tidak perlu diucapkan bukan?

END

_*Ket : Kata-kata yang dicetak miring itu artinya bahasa isyarat yang dibuat Joonmyeon._

.

.

.

Okay…akhirnya kelar juga ni epep.

Author gak tau deh ni epep feel-nya dapet enggak. Author bener-benar gak nyangka kalo nyeritain orang yang tuna wicara itu susahnya minta ampun. Author sempet frustasi di tengah-tengah bikin dan nyaris berenti gak mau nyelesein.

Mana ni epep mungkin kepanjangan kalo dijadiin oneshot… Hiks hiks…

Mianhe kalau ceritanya bener-benar gak dapet feel-nya, aneh, absurd, terlalu maksa, ngebosenin, dan laen-laen… #boww.., tapi mudah-mudahan readers suka.

Author tunggu ripiunya yaa…^^


End file.
